earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 2
Characters * Superman * Wonder Woman * Batman * Green Arrow * Black Canary * The Flash * Martian Manhunter Location * Hall of Justice, National City, VA * May 20th 2017, 2215 EST VOX Archive * Wonder Woman: You're awfully quiet, Kal-El. Something about this you find particularly troubling? * Superman: In fact, there is, Diana... Gideon, play the audio file marked 'Last Son' from the recent upload. * Batman: Playback: "If Superman ever becomes a threat to the planet, the following protocols will need to be enacted to ensure our survival. For this reason, I have provided each of the other Founders with a sample of Green Kryptonite, only to be used if this need should arise. I have also deposited Green Kryptonite caches in each of the Batcaves and also trusted Nightwing and Cyborg with samples for the Outsiders and Titans to use both as a means of stopping a rogue Superman or any other nefarious Kryptonians such as the warlord known as General Zod. Other options for the neutralization of Superman include the Phantom Zone, Red Sun radiation, and magic. Superman is just as susceptible to psionic control as are the rest of us. While Red Sun radiation can be difficult to obtain, I have prepared the Zeta tube in Batcave-5 with Phantom Zone access; but it remains untested for threat of releasing Doomsday. This should only be used as a last resort. I have also recently been experimenting with different strains of Kryptonite. I will update this file with my findings as soon as I am comfortable-" * Superman: That's enough, Gideon. * Batman: What? You want an apology? * Superman: You have a Phantom Zone projector?! Not to mention all that nonsense about experimenting with Kryptonite? * Batman: You trusted me with my first sample of Kryptonite! You're the one who asked me to do whatever it takes to put you down should you threaten humanity! Well, Clark, this is what it takes! * Black Canary: Why was that Bruce's voice? I thought this was some computer program. * Batman: It's an old audio file... from before Brother Eye was completed. * Black Canary: How old exactly? * Batman: The day the Justice League of America was disbanded, if I remember correctly. * Wonder Woman: That was ten years ago, Bruce... * Green Arrow: Ten years ago? That was right after... * The Flash: When Jason died? * Batman: Yes. * Martian Manhunter: You've been researching Kryptonite that long? What of your findings? * Batman: I'd rather not say... * The Flash: What? Why? * Batman: Despite this unfortunate leak, this remains a viable strategy which I can salvage for the benefit of all of us! All of humanity even! * Wonder Woman: You don't think creating your own Phantom Zone portal is too far? What makes you any different from Waller now? * Batman: If you seriously have to ask me that, then I don't know what I'm doing here. I do not consider this a mistake but as you do then am I not due a little leniency, if not trust? Have we not done so for one another in the past? Do I need to bring up all of our past mistakes and then remind us how we looked the other way? Frankly, it's times like these where I've grown tired of this League... In fact, I'd go so far to say I miss the days when we were younger. At least then we remembered we were friends... so much so that it was even in our name. sliding, footsteps * Superman: Bruce! Sit back down! We're not done yet! * Batman: Too bad... I'm done with you. Gideon, Zeta Beam, coordinates: Batcave-5. Override. Delta-Charlie Five-Two-Seven-One-Nine-Three-Nine. Beam charge, footsteps, Zeta Beam discharge Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Mulligatawny Soup. * The original name of the Justice League was the Super Friends. * Batman's override code (DC5271939) is a nod to Batman's first comic book appearance: Detective Comics #27, in 1939. Incidentally, this issue is also where Earth-27 gets its name. Links and References * VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 2. Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:J'onn J'onzz/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Hall of Justice/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances